An Expecting Mother's POV
by Quibily
Summary: I wrote this about a year ago. This is a tale about Evelyn when she finds out she's pregnant with Alex, but there's a problem.*Improved Version( for a certain reviewer. :) )


As I lied on our four poster bed, I gazed up at the curtain. Focussing on the intricate Asian design. I had my head rested quite comfortably on Rick's chest. I didn't mind my head going up and down with his muscular chest as he took slow breaths. I smiled remembering the first night we slept in our bed together.  
  
I felt like a complete imbecile. I couldn't get comfortable. I kept shifting places. I tried to set my head upon his shoulder but it wasn't very comfortable. Finally he chuckled, gently grabbed my face and set it on his warm chest. I sighed and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
Now, six months later, I couldn't sleep at all. I had a terrible queasy feeling in my stomach. I kept gagging like a cat choking on a hairball. I had been like this for about a week now. Sometimes I would retch, and sometimes it would be a false alarm. I suddenly felt it rush up my esophagus, the queasiness. I clapped my hand over my mouth.  
  
Frantically, I threw off the sheets and leaped out of Rick's arms. As I rushed out the bedroom door, I heard a groggy groan, which in my experience meant Rick was still asleep. I skidded across the oak floor, grasping my mouth tight. My eyes targeted the toilet door and I lunged toward the door with my empty hand held in front of my face to open the door. Eventually, I found the toilet and began emptying my stomach.  
  
About five or so minutes later I wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet. I slowly picked myself up from the cold marble floor. I turned and gazed at my reflection as I splashed it with water.  
  
I better see the doctor tomorrow and see what's the matter with me. Could this mean I was pregnant? Oh! Wouldn't it be wonderful to have a little O'Connell around the house, Rick would be a great Father. Then the family would be complete.  
  
I smiled at my glowing face in the mirror. As I imagined an infant in my hand to call my own. Our own. I corrected myself. I wonder, is it a boy or girl? As I had the wonderful thoughts of a big happy family in my head, doubt never dawned on me once. I decided I was going to have this baby, as if I could control it.  
  
Then I turned round and opened the door……..  
  
…..to find my nosey brother standing by the wall to my right, his hand up to his ear. I blushed then wondered how long he had been there. He looked up to me with a knowing smile.  
  
"Evie….." He began as he stood in front of me smiling like a bloody idiot. ", is there, perhaps, a little something you might want to share?"  
  
I shuffled my feet, then put my hands behind my back. I decided to toy with his mind for a little bit. And while trying to hold back a grin I stated " Of course not Jonathan." I forced out my most innocent voice.  
  
Suddenly, he looked as if he were about to burst. Then let it out and laughed out loud. He held his arms out for a quick second. I thought he wanted to hug but then he didn't wait for my acceptation to the invitation and slapped his arms against my back. I gasped out in surprise and pain, but his manic laugh was covering my sound. He then let go of my back and snatched my arms and began to lightly sway them back and forth. I couldn't help but giggle. "Oh! Evie, this is wonderful news! I'm going to be an uncle!"  
  
I squinted my eyes at him in phony confusion and anger. I tried to let my hands loose but he wouldn't have it. "What news?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Evie. You can't deny it. I see it in your eyes. It's the same look Mother had when she told us about you." He let go of my hand. I thanked god for it too because my hands were starting to loose their circulation. He pointed at me and continued, "All expecting mothers have the same look. The look that says "I have a wonderful little secret in my belly" I was taken aback by the beautiful words he spoke (well he was Jonathan, so it was beautiful coming from him).  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut, deciding whether to give into the laugher that was building up inside. I clearly wasn't going to trick Jonathan. He could see right through me. Then I thought, as Rick would say, What the hell. And I erupted with laughter, tears running down my cheek while nodding uncontrollably. Jonathan spoke a few things I couldn't understand because I couldn't hear over my own laughter.  
  
Then I abruptly stopped. Oh, no not again. I began gagging again. Jonathan first didn't get it and stared at me puzzled. Then his eyes grew to the shape of what he was exclaiming.  
  
"Oh! Um, you better hurry to the toilet." He was apparently no help. The man who had seen a Three-thousand-year-old mummy and had almost been choked to death by it was panicking while a woman was about the throw up. I twirled around like a ballerina on a wax covered floor and bent over the toilet. Once again, I threw up for minute while Jonathan held up my long curly hair in a loose braid. At least he's helping a little.  
  
Then I finished, sat up and gave an exhausted sigh. I shivered as my knees were, -what felt like- glued to the ice-cold marble floor. I grimaced as I looked down at my flimsy thin material nightdress. Next year, warm cotton nightgowns, not fleece!  
  
Jonathan helped me up, as I strained to do it myself, I felt so weak. Then I remembered what I would get in return of this whole frenzy, a beautiful bouncing baby. I was soon standing up and Jonathan and I winked at each other. I'm not sure why we did this.  
  
I smacked my lips and realized I had a vulgar taste in my mouth. I grew red with embarrassment thinking how Jonathan must be near fainting, considering I was breathing in his face with this gross breath. I gargled water repeatedly until the taste began to fade. I had better get used to this. I warned myself.  
  
"Evie?" The oh-so-familiar voice of my dear husband called out to me from the bedroom. "You alright?" I felt a sudden twitch of embarrassment; did he hear Jonathan and my sudden outburst? Jonathan chuckled and pointed in the direction of my bedroom as if he were a waiter. I nodded, then coolly waltzed to the door. I peeked my head into the door and gave an innocent smile. Rick was sitting up on my side of the bed, I had a feeling he was staring at me intently, but it was too dark to see.  
  
" I'm great." I chirped. He gave out one of his slow "uh-huh" murmurs that usually meant he didn't believe me and he was asking for an explanation. Sounds like something a Father would say to a child. I heard him shifting positions in the bed. He was faced backward and leaned in more. He was looking at our clock on the nightstand. He looked back and I felt his stare on me.  
  
"You're perky, considering it's 3:47 AM." I flicked on the light switch. Rick, in response, threw his arms over his eyes and groaned. I then strode to the bed and sat down cozily close to him. Then I quickly fell back in the direction of his lap, pretending a yawn. He reacted quickly and caught me before I could touch his lap. His handsome face was very clear to read now. I saw every pore, every curve, and every brown hair on his eyebrow.  
  
Ever since I met him, I found out that the most repeated movement he made was raising his eyebrow. (which he was doing at that very moment) I would mention an ancient Egyptian legend I was reading about and he would raise his right eyebrow. I simply adored that look. I would take every chance to see him do it. Once I tried to get a photographer capture that look by me saying I had a vision the other night, but, unluckily, all he did was laugh and then he grabbed me and began tickling me. I have that picture now in the dining hall, it's a little blurry but I don't mind.  
  
"Well…… I guess you could say I'm hiding something." I teased.  
  
He smiled and decided to play along. " And I guess I could get it out of you. But I think you love me so much that you'll tell me."  
  
" I can cope with torture." I said bravely.  
  
"Alright, you asked for it." He bent down lower. Then he kissed me, a kiss that would persuade the earth to go out of orbit and the ancient Egyptian sky Goddess, Nut, to climb out of the sky. Soon it ended and he gave me a confident look. I would've fallen backwards if it weren't for his strong grip clasped around me. I sighed, as if I was breathing out all the problems of the world.  
  
" Rick, that's not fair." I whined silently. "You know I can't say no to that."  
  
He pouted his lips out and mocked my whine. Then we both chuckled. He gave me a quick Eskimo kiss and whipped me back up in a sitting position next him. I felt dizzy for a moment, then shook my head to clear of it and looked at Rick when he opened his mouth.  
  
" So tell me what I missed."  
  
I gave him a smile. " I'll give you a clue… it's little version of us." If that didn't tell him I didn't know what else.  
  
His eyes bulged. "Evie?" He blurted.  
  
I curtly nodded.  
  
"Oh my god! " Then he intimately hugged me, whispering "I love you" in my ear. The he pulled me apart, his hand still linked to my hands and asked. " When did you know?"  
  
"Just tonight. I'm going to see the doctor tomorrow." He smiled.  
  
" I'll take you." He volunteered.  
  
After a few more moments of sharing the joy, we went to bed. This time I fell asleep right away, without any trouble.  
  
In the morning I lazily yawned as I sat up in bed. I turned around and saw Rick had already awakened. I laughed then sat up out of bed and changed into my favorite outfit. A gray skirt with a charming little bead belt and a black peasant blouse. Jonathan said I had "gone native" since Rick and I got married. But it's just that I rather like black on me and I could actually afford all this attire now that I was an Egyptologist.  
  
As I trotted down the stairs I soon heard the lazy tired steps of Jonathan behind me.  
  
"Good Morning, Evie." This was the happiest I had ever heard him at 9:00 AM. Actually, this was the first I had him in the morning. He usually always woke at about 10 at the earliest. Soon I was down the rather long staircase and I whirled around. He still had that idiotic smile on him.  
  
I laughed loudly. "Well Good Morning to you, Jonathan Michael."  
  
We continued down the hall to the kitchen. The scent of eggs and toast clouded my nose. Wow, Mr." I hate cooking eggs in the morning." Was very well making eggs. I was soon greeted by his big white smile.  
  
"Hi, Hon." He chirped like a songbird.  
  
"What is all this?" I let out.  
  
"What?" Rick said innocently, while shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Suddenly a delicious looking plate of honey covered rolls appeared at the table in front of me .It was my favorite thing to have for breakfast. Jonathan used to say I loved it so much because I was sweet like the honey.  
  
I smiled while I sighed. " I could get used to this." I sat down and ate. Jonathan and Rick just had some toast and I felt a bit guilty though they insisted they were fine.  
  
Rick's new silver and blue Dusenberghe stopped in front of Dr. Sanderfelt's office. He winked at me and I smiled, bashfully. He escorted me out of the car with his nose in the air like a butler. I smiled while giving him a playful punch on the ribs. He smiled for about the millionth time and we strolled inside.  
  
We found Dr. Sanderfelt sitting at his desk meddling with his tiny spectacles. I cleared my throat. He gave out a small whimper his hands flew up and his glasses fell out of his hands. Rick flung out his hands and caught the glasses. Considering how strong Rick is I was afraid he may have broken them.  
  
"Oh! Thank you very much Mr. O'Connell." He spat out gratefully. Then the tiny man (at least compared to Rick) trotted over and swapped his glasses out of Rick's hand. He stuck them on and switched his stare from me to Rick every second. "How may I help you?"  
  
I told him about my past signs and his face lit up. He grabbed my arm and took me to the room next to his office. I grimaced when he said Rick had to wait outside.  
  
I began to feel queasy again. Not for the same reasons of last night though. I never liked the sight of needles. Which was about the only thing to look at in this room. I hoped and prayed I didn't have to have shot.  
  
Instead Dr. Sanderfelt had me urinate in a glass beaker. I could barely keep my self from bursting out laughing when he said "urinate" in his very heavy Scottish accent. I nodded and did as I was told. Strange enough, when I handed him the concealed beaker he said I was done for today. He told me to come back tomorrow for the results for the test.  
  
Those next twenty-four hours seemed endless. Jonathan kept sighing and wandering around the house like an impatient child.  
  
As for Rick and I….  
  
" What about Catherine for a girl?" Rick suggested haughtily.  
  
Rick and I were sitting in our bed, in our night ware. Even though it was about 6:30. We were leaning against the headboard. I had my head slightly below his, leaning partly against his neck and partly the headboard. My arms were crossed across my chest and his arms were around my shoulders and holding onto my hands. We were gently caressing each other's hands. We were both gazing out at the space in front of us whispering to each other, no particular reason why we were whispering, it just seemed right.  
  
"Mmm." I murmured silently in thought. " Catherine O'Connell. Sounds wonderful." He chuckled. I breathed in his warm and sweet breath as he chuckled.  
  
" Catherine Evelyn O'Connell. " He corrected.  
  
I blushed madly. "I suppose I could live with that."  
  
"You don't like your name?" He asked, surprised. When I did not respond he leaned down and kissed my nose lightly. "Evelyn is a beautiful name."  
  
"So is Rick" I retaliated. We shared a silent laugh for a moment.  
  
"A-a-a-and Alexander Richard O'Connell for the boy."  
  
"Hmm." He said, considering this. "I like the name Alexander. Or Alex for short." I curtly nodded. I soon dosed off with out realizing it. The next morning, the irritating ring of our phone in the den awakened me. I lay there, waiting for it to be answered.  
  
"Is anyone home?" I scowled. I looked to my side and found Rick gone. I sighed when the ringing would not stop. I propped myself up lazily, then ran to the den. As I ran, I scanned the house for Jonathan of Rick. They must be out shopping. I concluded as I was out of breath. I was soon in the den and I hastily picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" I panted.  
  
"Mrs. O'Connell?" The familiar, yet a bit solemn sounding voice or Dr. Sanderfelt spoke on the other line. "This is Dr. Sanderfelt. I'm afraid I have some news." My attention became entirely on him. I waited for him to utter a word. When he did not I decided to speak up if he wouldn't.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, worried.  
  
" After I tested it, I found that there is a chance you……. may never be able to have a child."  
  
I felt like all the wind had been knocked out of me. I stood there, my eyes glazed with tears.  
  
"Are you certain?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. O'Connell."  
  
I felt the tears well up and quickly said "Well thank you for telling me. Good-bye." Soon I erupted. The tears fell down my once smiling face. I felt my knees weaken and I gripped the desk for support. I soon just let go and I sat on the floor swerving drunkenly.  
  
I heard the door swing open. Then the sound of bags rustling. Jonathan and Rick were laughing.  
  
"Rick!" I yelped helplessly. As soon as a tear fell down my cheek Rick was at the door. He ran to my side and helped me up. "Dr. Sanderfelt just telephoned us. He…" I gulped "He said that I may never be able to have a child." Rick let out a shivering sigh and closed his eyes. I saw Jonathan standing at the door, his hands on his forehead. After a few minutes of Rick cradling me as I silently cried. I took a deep breath, sat up and decided to take a bath. Jonathan and Rick merely nodded as I got up and tried my best to steadily walk through the door and up the stairs.  
  
As I was in the Bathtub I barely moved about. I just washed my body with the soap. I did not move my head at all. I just stared at the tile wall. My lips seemed to be plastered together. My eyes were half closed as though I were still tired. I wondered how Rick felt. He was probably disappointed, and it was my fault. We could never have a child to have our own.  
  
What about my recent stomach pains? And the retching? I almost considered getting out of the tub and calling him to ask. Then I remembered hearing about the stomach flu passing all around London. I bit my lip. Then I got out of the soapy water, put on my robe and pulled the plug. I watched the water swirl into the hole. Soon the tub was exactly how my stomach was: empty.  
  
I heard the phone ring once again. Funny, We barely get more than one phone call a day. I heard Rick answer it with a rasp voice. I listened intently to the one side of the conversation I could hear.  
  
"Hello………… What?" His voice rose, sounding surprised. My stomach did too. "Really?…. Well thank you Doctor!" He slammed the receiver down. "Evie!" He yelled to me. I hurridly opened the door and ran downstairs. His face was once again smiling ear to ear. " He had mstaken your test results with another woman! You are pregnant!" His arms opened, welcoming me.  
  
I smiled as wide as he was smiling. "Oh, Rick." I joyfully whispered. I ran to him. He lifted me up and spun me around. He soon stopped and we kissed. Soon I heard Jonathan clear his throat. We stopped and turned to him. He was smiling and his Jonathan.  
  
I walked over to Jonathan and he hugged me intently. "It's about time I got my little sister's attention again." I just laughed it off, deciding not to respond.  
  
We were going to be a complete family again and that's all that mattered.  
  
(I don't think I need to say The End. lol) 


End file.
